


Happy laughter

by EXOLOVES



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jongin, College, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOLOVES/pseuds/EXOLOVES
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is a college student attempting to study in a cafe, but gets slightly distracted by cashier and barista Jongin.aka cute coffee shop au and im so soft for this ship





	Happy laughter

The coffee shop was as usual filled with customers itching to get their next shot of caffeine, and Kyungsoo was as usual one of them. He sat at his usual table close to the window, laptop open and fingers flying over the keyboard, typing out another sentence for yet another essay. God, he hated this. He had pretended everything was fine for so long, not to convince worried friends who were unsure about his health, but to convince himself.

 

Kyungsoo was probably as far from fine as he had ever been. His boyfriend had recently dumped him cause he "just couldn't handle a relationship at the moment", only to get together with the guy Kyungsoo used to see as his best friend-though he was able to find a little comfort in the fact that that relationship didn't even last a week. He also had about a thousand essays he needed to write, and bills to pay on top of that.

 

So things could be better.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, and sipped his coffee. He needed a god damn miracle at this point, because he had no idea how to get himself out of this crisis. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he looked around the quaint coffee shop and saw that a lot of people had left. Puzzled, he looked at the time and saw that it was almost 10 pm. He was so relieved that the cafe was open 24/7, since Kyungsoo still had a lot to write, and he needed this atmosphere.

 

The coffee shop had always been Kyungsoo's escape from reality, he didn't care how extremely cliche it was. There was something about sitting in a quiet room smelling of coffee beans, and the occasional clanking, conversation or laughter from a group of school girls who got to go home early.

 

It was relaxing, and Kyungsoo's only comfort at the moment.

 

As time went by, people left one by one-both customers and employees-until it was just Kyungsoo and the cashier.

 

When his cup went empty, Kyungsoo sighed and walked up to the counter to order another.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" Kyungsoo hadn't realized earlier when he was deep in his schoolwork, but holy fucking shit this guy was _hot._ He had dyed blond, almost white, hair that even though it was slightly messy it looked amazing. His eyes were gorgeous, a warm brown with so much depth and emotion-Kyungsoo was left speechless. He could only think about how he looked himself-unstyled black hair and dark eyebags from the tiny amount of sleep he squeezed into his schedule when he wasn't studying.

 

"Um, I would like a large black coffee. Please," He spoke quietly, looking down instead of the other mans eyes, and he saw a nametag.

 

_Jongin._

 

Jongin smiled at him and nodded.

 

"Your name?"  
  
"Kyungsoo." He didn't really understand why he needed to tell him his name, since the coffee shop was empty, but how could he say no to those eyes?

 

"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." Jongin told him his total and Kyungsoo hurriedly fished out his wallet and handed over the correct amount. Kyungsoo didn't notice Jongin biting his lip to stifle a chuckle in amusement, and he walked over to his table yet again.

 

God damnit, it was torture to try to focus on writing essays in the middle of the night, so how was he supposed to focus when his cashier was an actual angel walking the earth, blinding people with his gorgeous smiles? He was a public menace. A public menace that served coffee, and probably helped old people cross the street.

 

Burying his face in his hands, he groaned loudly, he was being so freaking ridiculous. He also didn't notice that Jongin had walked over and stood next to him, an amused grin playing on his lips.

 

"A large black coffee?" Kyungsoo dropped his hands from his face in mortification as he realised that the other man had witnessed his little breakdown. He nodded quietly as Jongin set down a large styrofoam cup with his name scribbled cutely on it, and a chocolate muffin in front of him. Kyungsoo tipped his head to the side in confusion.

 

"I didn't order a muffin?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Jongin appeared to have a permanent grin tattoed on his face- _seriously did he ever stop smiling?_

 

"I know. It's on the house, a little something to help you study," Jongin spoke softly and his voice was like warm, melted chocolate-Kyungsoo could drown in it. His face flushed with colour as Jongin turned around and walked away. Shaking his head, he returned to tapping out words on his laptop, and attempted to focus on the essay instead of Jongin.

 

 

It didn't work.

 

The other man was always in his field of vision, cleaning behind the counter, wiping off tables or checking his phone when he had nothing to do. He was so endearing in every action, because he never stopped. Fucking. _Smiling._

 

How a person was able to be that positive at 2 am was well beyond Kyungsoo, but he found himself focusing less on the paper he needed to write, and more on the tall cashier. He had finished his cup of coffee again, and also the chocolate muffin he had gotten for free. Kyungsoo had never been a huge fan of sweet things, but he was turning extremely soft for this man he just met.

 

Shaking him out of his thoughts was the bell that sounded of someone entering the shop. He was about to question who would get coffee at this hour, but then stopped because, what was he doing here then? He looked up at the person who entered and immediately wished he hadn't.

 

Standing in the doorway was none other than his ex.

 

Kyungsoo felt his blood run cold and he tried his best to hide, but it was futile. He had spotted him and was making his way over to him, and Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin and locked eyes for a brief second, then the man slipped into the seat opposite him.

 

"Kyungsoo! How've you been?" He spoke, too loudly and way too cheerfully for their current relationship.

 

"Oh, hey Chanyeol," Kyungsoo responded with uncertainness and tried to avoid looking at the man-an impossible feat considering he was a pretty tall guy who liked to take up space. Kyungsoo wanted to be everywhere other than this particular cafe at the moment, and he would very much like to be swallowed up by the ground. Chanyeol leaned forward and put his hands on the table.

 

"Hey, I've been thinking, I really miss you, y'know? I miss us," He spoke softly and scratched his neck.

 

"I really regret the way things went down with us and I'd like to start over." Chanyeol looked into Kyungsoo's eyes, and he felt Chanyeol's leg slip between his own as the other man reached over the table to grab his hands. Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he felt himself beginning to panic. Looking over at Jongin, he saw the man observing them at sent a pleading gaze towards him, and then looked at Chanyeol again.

 

"What do you say, Soo? You're really quiet," Chanyeol observed and held onto Kyungsoo's hands tightly, and Kyungsoo could see the predatory glance in his eyes hidden underneath false regret. His large hands covered his smaller ones easily and Chanyeol was about to speak again when Jongin walked over.

 

"Is anything wrong?" Jongin spoke and Kyungsoo almost cried with relief, and pulled his hands out of Chanyeol's. Said man looked at Jongin suspiciously and folded his arms over his chest.

 

"Who the hell are you?" It was probably Kyungsoo's turn to say something now, so he stood up and took a place next to Jongin.

 

"This is Jongin, my boyfriend," Kyungsoo spoke with a voice he hoped was confident and honest. Jongin smiled as usual and wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's waist, resting his hand on his hip. Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks, he does his best to act natural. Chanyeol squinted at them in suspicion and stood up aswell, straightening his back as if he needed to show exactly how tall he was.

 

"Really? What is his last name then?" _Shit, shit, shit, sh-_

 

"Well, hopefully Kim in the future," Jongin flirted and looked down at Kyungsoo with a glint in his eyes and Kyungsoo's eyes widened further and he then burst out into a grin, and burrowed his face

into Jongin's side. He hoped he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, but he didn't seem to complain as he lifted the hand that was not wrapped around his waist and dragged his fingers through his hair.

 

Kyungsoo had never felt so much at peace.

 

He heard Chanyeol mutter something and then he heard the bell of someone opening the door, but he didn't want to move from Jongin's side. Jongin didn't move away either, he simply kept massaging Kyungsoo's scalp, and he sighed softly. It felt like they had been standing there for an eternity when Jongin spoke up.

 

"An ex?" Kyungsoo nodded and hoped the answer would suffice. It appears as though it did, because Jongin lets go of his waist to embrace him for real. Burying his face in Jongin's neck, he feels himself start to cry. He had been repressing the tears for so long, and Jongin tightened his arms around Kyungsoo. All the feelings he had pushed to the back of his mind were now attacking him at full force.

 

Remembering his and Chanyeol's relationship hurt about as much as getting a ton of bricks dropped on your head, and Kyungsoo honestly didn't know why he had gotten together with him in the first place. They had never really been happy in their relationship, Chanyeol was always busy and always found something to argue about.

 

How they lasted as long as they did was a complete mystery.

 

When Kyungsoo could feel his crying stop, he unwrapped his arms from Jongin and wiped his eyes. Jongin kept his arms around Kyungsoo, and when Kyungsoo looked up at him to question it, he was met with Jongin's lips on his own.

 

Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck, Kyungsoo leaned into the kiss. Jongins lips were extremely soft, and fuck was he a good kisser. Jongins tongue ran over his lips and Kyungsoo opened up for him, allowing him to explore his mouth. Jongins hands slowly ventured towards Kyungsoo's back pockets, and he felt himself let out a quiet moan when he felt the taller man squeeze his ass. It felt like they had been standing like that forever when Jongin pulled away, making Kyungsoo whine at the loss of contact.

 

The room was completely quiet, save for the small pants coming from the two men in middle of the shop. Still embracing eachother, they start giggling as the situation dawns upon them. They started making out at almost 3 am in the middle of a coffee shop after Kyungsoo had cried about his ex. You really can't beat that.

 

"So Kyungsoo," Jongin began, hands still in Kyungsoo's back pockets.

 

"How about going on a date sometime?" He looked down into Kyungsoo's eyes with a hopeful smile on his face. Kyungsoo leaned up and pressed their lips together once more.

 

"I'd love that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after writing this that Universe has a coffee shop concept, I am literally so stupid 
> 
> still gonna pretend this was inspired by universe tho coughcough


End file.
